User talk:Hereafter289
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hereafter289 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome! Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki! And thanks for the edits you've made already. They're looking great! I'm Nebula, the wiki's administrator. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, etc., let me know here and I'd be glad to do anything I can to help! The Paper Mario series is very "near and dear" to me as well, so I'm glad to help fellow fans in any way that I can. Thanks again for joining, and hope to see you soon! -Nebula- Sorry... Oh, sorry... I didn't understand most of the information of your last message in my user talk page... I'm sorry, my native lenguage is Spanish, not English. If you can explain me more easily I may understand. I will use a translator throght, the bad thing it's that Google Translator does not translates very well... Sorry again. Got it I think now I got it, thank you. I'm studying more English, so I can try to be an admin/mod here. If I become one, I will make pages for the projects and that. Then maybe I will add some rules and that stuff. Right now, you can edit the page as you like. (Of course without vandalizing), thank you for try your best, you did it well. PD: Yep, "Gracias" is "Thank you/Thanks" in English. Legal Advice ...is not something I am qualified to give, but I will try my best to answer your questions. 1.) Most images on here, I'd imagine, are simply taken from Google Images or other such sources. So, obviously enough, we don't technically own most of the images on here. Luckily for us, there is a wonderful thing called "fair use" that allows us to make use of images that aren't ours. I'm sort of fuzzy on the whole concept myself, to be quite honest, but from what I understand by the research I have done, using the images we find on the internet or in other places in a way that educates and does not cause any changes in the demand for a product, nor net us any profit, is perfectly legal. (Besides, if the original owner requests an image to be taken down for any reason, it is within our power to do so.) 2.) Citing is always a good idea when using someone else's work / property. However, a lack of citation is more of an issue of plagiarism and not of copyright infringement, which are two different things that are often mistaken for each other. Plagiarism is, in general, more of a moral issue than anything else, while copyright infringement is the use of the property of another without permission, and is thus a legal issue. Basically, whether you are infringing on a copyright is not determined by the presence of citation. Citing only prevents plagiarism. So if you would like to cite your sources, it would be the morally proper thing to do, but it will not affect whether the use is legal. As stated in my answer to your first question, though, you will most likely not have to worry about that. I hope I was of some help. If you are still concerned, you can always do more research on the subject before adding images or anything of that nature, but don't be scared off by thinking too much about doing something illegal. Chances are, if it's okay with your conscience, you're not doing anything wrong. If you have any more questions for me, just let me know! -Nebula- P.S. - I've noticed that you've really been making an effort to get to know our community's policies and procedures. I'd just like to say that I think you'll be a great addition to our humble group of editors. Here are some pages you may be interested in: New User's Guide Wiki Rules Chat Rules (although the chat doesn't seem to be used very often... if you are online, I would suggest opening the chat. If another user comes online, they will be more likely to open it if there is someone already there!)